


everyone i like is dead (so i'm alone with you)

by powdermilkrory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, both eudora and dave are referenced, mega angst, not really at all though, the relationship isn't explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powdermilkrory/pseuds/powdermilkrory
Summary: diego ties klaus up but it's definitely more sad than it is kinkyor diego and klaus in the day that wasn't





	everyone i like is dead (so i'm alone with you)

None of them have any friends and that’s glaringly obvious when Diego is tying up his brother in the attic.

“Everyone I like is already dead,” he reflects, hoping that the devastation in the remark doesn’t come across too strong. “So I’m here, alone with you,” he realizes as he’s tightening a horribly blue rope. He wonders where Klaus got it, and hates that this is what his life has come to. Hunting down the killers of the one real person he’s ever loved with only three days to go before the world ends and tying his brother to the chair so that he can contact his dead lover from the vietnam war. It’s all a bit exhausting and sad and horrible.

 _I’m alone with you,_ he thinks again.

He’s staring into his brother’s eyes as he does. It’s almost unbearable looking into those eyes and seeing the horrible despair behind them. It’s too much and he looks away, pushing away the feeling of exhaustion and desperation. He wants nothing more than to lay his head on Klaus’ shoulder and lay there until the world ends, but the burning pit of rage in the bottom of his stomach and the tips of his fingers makes him itch with restless energy. He has to leave. Has to kill the sons of bitches who killed the one good thing in his life.

It almost feels selfish, how bad he wants to kill them. She wasn’t just his, she was more. She belonged to life and justice and the city and she was... so young. She wasn’t meant to be a part of this. People die young in Diego’s family- it’s written in the very foundation of this house. But she wasn’t meant to be touched by the devastation that follows the Hargreeves, and it makes him wonder... if this is his own fault.

He wonders how Klaus’ person died. If they were shot or if it was a bomb or a rogue grenade. He wonders if Klaus held them as they died, watched the light leave their eyes. He’s jealous in a twisted sort of way, if that’s the case. If Klaus got to hold their face and feel the warmth as it left them. Watch them breathe one last time.

He pulls the rope tighter and tries not to think about it.


End file.
